Power Rangers Secret Agents (Felipexbox4)
'''Power Rangers Secret Agents '''is the 1st Ranger Series of Felipexbox4's Power Rangers Series. This series is the first in which, different from its Sentai counterpart, the Rangers have their own Zords. Plot The mysterious organization Dark Crosser announces their plans for world domination, destroying cities and killing people who opposes them. Many people think that there is no hope and they're doomed. But there is hope. The secret organization StarLight, who fought Dark Crosser in the past, reunites 5 agents to fight against Dark Crosser as the Power Rangers Secret Agents, also known as the Rainbow Squad. Characters Secret Agent Rangers Allies StarLight * Commander Bond * General Wright * StarLight Agents: ** Takuya Oiwa/Agent 007 ** Eliza Emily/Agent 008 ** Carlos Silva/Agent 009 ** Natasha Ivanoff/Agent 010 ** Michael Hartford/Agent 011 * Doctor Adam Ludwig Other Allies * April Taylor * Cyborg 7 * Drecon Beast Morphers Rangers Grid Battleforce * Commander Shaw * General Burke * Betty Burke * Ben Burke Beast Bots Lightspeed Rescue Rangers * Aquabase Staff ** Captain Mitchell ** Angela Rawlings * Diabolico Villains * Dark Crosser ** Dark Chiffre ** Sol Horror ** Iron Jullius ** Volcano Rosa ** GoldenEye ** Doctor Death * Masquerade Monsters * Evox * Vypra Arsenal Transformation Devices * Secret Morphers ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Bullet Morpher ◆ Weapons * Rocket Jumper ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Red Whipper ◆ ** Whipper Drill ** Whipper Spear ** Whipper Crane * Red Shot ◆ * Sky Jet Battlizer ◆ * Blue Archer ◆ * Archer Armor ◆ * Yellow Sticker ◆ ** Rock ** Paper ** Scissors * Silver Radio ◆ * Pink Mirror ◆ * Pink Card ◆ * Heart Bomb ◆ * Green Boomerang ◆ * Green Slinger ◆ * Violet Saber ◆ ** Fire ** Freeze ** Thunder * Violent Knuckles ◆ * Indigo Shooter ◆ * Orange Daggers ◆ ** United Mode * Secret Storm ◆◆◆◆◆ * Agents Hurricane ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Vehicles * Rainbow Cycles * Violent Cycle * Indigo and Orange Cycles * YellowBoard ◆ * Secret Tank * Secret Balloon Zords * Craft Bulldog Zord ✶ * Jet Eagle Zord ✶ * Secret Agent Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆●◆◆● ** Spy Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *** 005 Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ **** Agent Racer Zord ◆ **** Agent Jet Zord ◆ **** Agent Cycle Zord ◆ **** Agent Truck Zord ◆ **** Agent Marine Zord ◆ *** Bullet Megazord ◆● **** Agent Robo Zord ◆ **** Agent Ship Zord ● *** Burning Megazord ◆◆● **** Agent Drill Zord ◆ **** Agent Cement Zord ◆ **** Agent Fire Zord ● * Secret Beast Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** 00Beast Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ *** Secret Falcon Zord ◆ *** Secret Shark Zord ◆ *** Secret Panther Zord ◆ *** Secret Lion Zord ◆ *** Secret Elephant Zord ◆ ** Elemental Dino Megazord ◆◆◆ *** Secret Carno Zord ◆ *** Secret Plesio Zord ◆ *** Secret Tupux Zord ◆ * Secret Crocodile Zord ➲ * Alternative Combination - 005 Megazord Opposite Mode ◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternative Combination - 005 Megazord Drill ◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternative Combination - 005 Megazord Cement ◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternative Combination - 005 Megazord Drill and Cement ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternative Combination - Burning Megazord Jet and Cycle ◆◆●◆◆ * Alternative Combination - Burning Megazord Truck and Marine ◆◆●◆◆ * Alternative Combination - Burning Megazord Jet and Marine ◆◆●◆◆ * Alternative Combination - Bullet Megazord Jet and Cement ◆●◆◆ * Alternative Combination - 00Beast Megazord Tupux ◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternative Combination - 00Beast Megazord Opposite Mode ◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternative Combination - Elemental Dino Megazord Panther and Lion ◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternative Combination - Elemental Dino Megazord Opposite Mode ◆◆◆ * Alternative Combination - 005 Megazord Beast Mode ◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternative Combination - Burning Megazord Dino Mode ●◆◆ * Alternative Combination - 005Beast Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternative Combination - Elemental Burning Megazord ◆◆◆ Episodes The episodes are titled as Missions, similiar to Go-Busters. * Mission 1: Mission Rainbow (Secret Agent Rangers Appears alongside Craft Bulldog Zord) * Mission 2: Blue Robin Hood * Mission 3: Poisonous Masquerade * Mission 4: Stolen Identity * Mission 5: Witch Hunt * Mission 6: Digital Ring * Mission 7: Blood Moon * Mission 8: The Cobra King * Mission 9: Spy in our Midst Man * Mission 10: Jet Eagle Zord, Go! (Jet Eagle Zord Appears) * Mission 11: GoldenEye (GoldenEye Appears) * Mission 12: Jade Berserker (Cyborg 7 Appears) * Mission 13: You Only Live Once * Mission 14: Fight Megazord! (005 Megazord Appears) * Mission 15: The New Agent (Violet Agent Ranger Appears) * Mission 16: All Aboard (Bullet Megazord Appears) * Mission 17: Armor Time (Sky Jet Battlizer Appears) * Mission 18: Legend of Archer (Archer Armor Appears) * Mission 19: Beast Morphin' Light (Part 1 of 2, Beast Morphers Crossover) * Mission 20: Rangers, Ready, Go! (Part 2 of 2, Beast Morphers Crossover) * Mission 21: Ice Skating * Mission 22: Cobra of Sin * Mission 23: Sun of Death (Sol Horror Appears) * Mission 24: Iron of the Trident (Iron Jullius Appears) * Mission 25: Raging Volcano (Volcano Rosa Appears) * Mission 26: Steel Sword Dragon (Part 1 of 2) * Mission 27: Operation Bomb Hurricane (Part 2 of 2) * Mission 28: New Agents (Indigo and Orange Agent Rangers alongside Burning Megazord Appears) * Mission 29: Spy vs Spy (Spy Megazord Appears) * Mission 30: Lighspeed Stars (Lightspeed Rescue Crossover) * Mission 31: Unite Into One (Agent Secret Ultrazord Appears) * Mission 32: The Mad Doctor (Doctor Death Appears) * Mission 33: Agents Beasts (00Beast and Elemental Dino Megazord and Secret Crocodile Zord Appears) * Mission 34: Solar Eclipse (Sol Horror is Destroyed) * Mission 35: The Last Fly (Craft Bulldog and Jet Eagle Zord are Destroyed) * Mission 36: Beastnomenal (Secret Beast Ultrazord Appears and GoldenEye is Destroyed) * Mission 37: Machines have Emotions (Cyborg 7 is Destroyed) * Mission 38: Fall of Jullius (Iron Jullius is Destroyed) * Mission 39: Ironic Death (Doctor Death is Killed) * Mission 40: Day of the Conquerer (Volcano Rosa is Destroyed and Dark Crosser Fully Appears) * Mission 41: Extinction Day (Secret Beast Ultrazord is Destroyed) * Mission 42: Agents Forever (Final Battle and Dark Crosser is Destroyed) Trivia * This is the first Power Rangers series in which the Rangers had their own Zords, which don't have a Sentai counterpart. * This series introduces the first Indigo Ranger, alongside the official Orange Ranger and the first female Sixth Ranger, alongside she being a Violet Ranger. * Like Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force and Wild Force, the yellow male is female. * The series has a lot of references from the James Bond franchise. * The Dorado Ranger is the Ranger counterpart of Beast-Demon Hunter Zeek, with the civilian name similiar to Zeek's name.